


Just A Minor Threat

by voodoogypsyeyes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adult Sam Winchester, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Dark Dean Winchester, Dark Sam Winchester, De-Aged Dean Winchester, Episode: s10e12 About A Boy, Homophobic Language, Incest Kink, M/M, OOC Dean, OOC Sam, Past Child Abuse, Rape of an adult in a teenage body, Size Difference, Top Sam Winchester, Younger Dean Winchester/Older Sam Winchester, belly bulge, but it can be unrelated to the episode, dark as fuck, precome as lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 11:50:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20114644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voodoogypsyeyes/pseuds/voodoogypsyeyes
Summary: The pain once inflicted on Sam returns to its source.





	Just A Minor Threat

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supernatural or its characters. I do not condone the behavior in this fic. Heed the tags and don't read if child sexual abuse isn't something you can read about.

A teenage Dean Winchester stood at the door of the motel room and Sam suddenly felt like a kid too, something he had never wanted to feel again.

He stared helplessly at the boy who had once tormented him. He remembered all too vividly being ten years old and feeling the very first stirrings of lust in his body, lust for this boy in front of him. His big brother. Well, bigger then - smaller now.

It had begun so innocently. Sam as a little boy, asking his big brother to kiss him. When Dean was little too, he'd kiss Sam, but they got older and Sam got greedier, asking for it more and more often. Dean started pushing Sam away with a scowl.

And Sam's greed only grew.

His eyes would glue themselves to any skin that Dean exposed to him, and growing up in shared motel rooms and sleeping in shared motel room beds made this a very frequent occurrence. It also made Sam's physical reaction to Dean's nudity very difficult to hide.

It earned Sam more than a scowl from Dean. And Dean... Dean got greedy too.

Jacking off in bed next to Sam. Meeting Sam's eyes angrily as he did it. Forcing Sam's hand onto him, forcing Sam's mouth onto him, calling Sam a freak as he defiled his little brother. And Sam let him.

He wanted so desperately for Dean to love him the way he loved Dean. He told himself that this was what love was. He swallowed down his sickness.

Sam watched the boy he'd loved and hated stride across the motel room into the bathroom. He felt weak, his ten-year-old self shaking and crying inside of a muscled six-foot-four shell.

He promised his ten-year-old self revenge as he reached out to lock the motel room door.

Dean came out of the bathroom and grabbed a gun, loading it and sticking it into the back of his pants as Sam watched in silence.

Dean cast a perturbed glance over at Sam.

"Not gonna ask why I'm a kid or anything?"

Sam walked towards him.

"There's a lot I wanna ask you, Dean," said Sam quietly. Dean only shook his head and went back to searching through his bag.

Sam slipped the gun out of the waistband of Dean's pants and Dean spun around to watch Sam deftly dismantle the gun and throw the pieces behind him.

Dean looked up at Sam with confusion and anger.

"What the hell are you doing, Sam?"

"What the hell am I doing," echoed Sam, a menacing smile creeping over his face. "I remember you asking me that. When I watched you take your clothes off. Before you got in bed with me and told me to suck your dick."

The confusion on Dean's face became concern, the anger giving way to fear. He began to inch away from Sam. Sam moved with him.

"Called me a freak as you choked your little brother with your dick." Sam began to palm himself. Dean's eyes were fixed on it like it was a deadly snake. Not far off from the truth, thought Sam with an evil smile.

"Could've been a stupid move," Sam went on. "I coulda just bitten it off. But you knew I wouldn't, didn't you? You knew just how deep you'd gotten your hooks into me. And I was just a stupid kid, so stupid and in love with you."

"Sam," said Dean softly, "I'm-"

"Shut your fucking mouth," snarled Sam. "I don't want to hear your apologies, your excuses, I don't want to hear anything you have to say." Sam opened his fly and took out his dick. "Take your clothes off and get on the bed."

"Sammy, please-"

Sam slid his knife out of the back of his belt. "Don't make me ask you again, Dean." Sam twirled the knife in his hand. "If you wanna stay in one piece."

Dean stared up at Sam for a moment, swallowed hard, and started to undress.

Sam stroked his cock lazily as he watched. Dean at fourteen had been (was currently) all little bird bones, ribcage jutting out, smooth creamy freckled skin. Big pretty green jewels for eyes. Full, fuckable lips.

Sam stared at Dean's little cock when he pulled down his underwear. He'd remembered it being so much bigger than that, how big it had felt when he was gasping for air around it. When it was shoved cruelly up his little virgin boy ass.

Dean stood naked and motionless until Sam flicked his knife towards the bed. "On your knees."

Dean crawled shaking onto the bed and kneeled in the center of it.

Sam began to take off his own clothes as he circled around towards the foot of the bed, his eyes trained on Dean. He saw both fear and lust in Dean's eyes as Sam's clothes came off. Sam smirked as he kneed up onto the bed, naked with the knife in his hand.

He used the knife to tip Dean's chin up. "You like this, huh," he murmured as he gazed into Dean's jewel eyes and dragged his knife down the skin of Dean's throat. "Like looking at your big brother, looking at your big brother's dick." His other hand went on stroking his dick, bringing it to its fully erect and impressive length. "You sick little faggot."

They were words Dean was familiar with. Words he spoke so long ago.

"Open your mouth," said Sam coldly. Dean's eyes pleaded with his. The blade pressed into Dean's throat, drawing a faint red line. "Open your fucking mouth, you freak, open up and swallow my cock."

Dean's eyes gleamed with tears as he opened his mouth to let Sam in.

The engorged head of Sam's cock almost filled Dean's mouth completely, only an inch behind it before it hit the opening of Dean's throat, and Sam paused there. He continued to stroke the blade against Dean's neck as he slipped his fingers into Dean's dark golden hair.

"I know you won't try anything stupid," said Sam, "because if you do, this knife goes inside you instead of my dick." Dean shook under Sam's fingers. "But you'll do what you're told, won't you? You're good at that, Dean." Sam gave Dean a big, dimpled smile. "And you like this. I know you do. You want more of my cock, want me to choke you with it just like you choked me with yours, you sick fuck."

Sam gripped Dean's hair as he shoved the full length of his cock down Dean's throat. Dean jerked in his grip and gagged around him but he didn't try to pull away. Sam rumbled with pleasure at the feel of Dean's throat wrapped around him, the sight of Dean's thin neck bulging around his girth.

Sam pulled out slow, precome and spit drooling off his dick and trailing out of Dean's mouth, shining on his lips.

"Kiss it," Sam said softly. "Show me how much you love it."

Dean's eyes flashed with fury, and Sam's knife pressed a little harder against him. Dean shut his eyes, fury still written in the lines of his face as he leaned forward to peck against the tip of Sam's dick.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "You call that a fucking kiss?"

Dean gave a quiet angry sob as he opened his lips around Sam's cockhead and tongued at the leaking slit. Sam let out a deep groan, stroked his fingers through Dean's hair and then pulled away from Dean.

"Good boy... lie down on your back." Dean did so without protest.

"Daddy's good little soldier," Sam sneered down at him. "You two had each other, didn't have much use for me I guess, aside from using me to vent your anger." Sam's hand crawled like an enormous spider down the inside of Dean's leg, then he grabbed Dean's knees with that hand and pressed them up into Dean's chest. He set his knife down behind him and spread Dean open with the other hand, thumbing at the tiny opening between Dean's cheeks.

"Did Daddy ever do this to you?" Disgust shuddered through Dean. "Maybe that's why you were both so angry. Maybe you wanted to." The tip of Sam's thumb pushed inside of Dean and he grimaced. Sam smiled and leaned down over him. "You can call me Daddy if you want," he hissed into Dean's ear, eliciting another shudder. He flicked his tongue into Dean's ear before leaning back up.

He gazed down at Dean's virgin asshole contemplatively. He had lube in his bag. Could make this a lot easier with the lube. But he didn't want to make this easy. He wanted it to hurt.

And with how big Sam was, how little Dean was, it was going to fucking _hurt_. Sam grinned.

He started stroking his cock again, still holding Dean's legs up with his other hand. Precome oozed out of him, began to drip onto the bed. He gathered it up, spread it over his fingers, circled Dean's tight little opening with his slick index finger, and then pushed it into Dean's impossibly tight body.

Dean jerked at the intrusion but, again, didn't try to move away from Sam. Sam watched pain play over his youthful features, but still there was a touch of lust in Dean's expression. A tiny, secret part of Dean that wanted this. Sam remembered being in Dean's position, being stretched by Dean's clumsy teenage fingers and pleading for more even as Dean called him sick and punished him with his thrusts.

Sam shoved his middle finger into Dean as well, and this time Dean cried out and tried to scramble away. Sam held him down easily.

"Wouldn't do that if I were you," warned Sam. "Like I said, easy way or the hard way, my dick or my knife. Why not just save yourself the trouble and admit that you like this? Admit that you want me. You think I don't know that you do?"

Dean squeezed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth and said nothing.

Sam cocked his head, smiled, and twisted his fingers up inside Dean. A moan broke out from behind Dean's teeth, his baby-soft skin heating with shame, with want. Sam started thrusting his fingers in and out, rubbing over Dean's prostate, and more moans came out of Dean, louder and louder.

"See? You like it. Filthy little cocksucker wants his big brother to fuck him, doesn't he?"

Dean sobbed, in pleasure, in protest.

"Tight like a virgin but I know how depraved you are," murmured Sam as he shoved his ring finger in along with the other two and savored Dean's cry of pain. He drew several more out of Dean before withdrawing his fingers; he spread his fingers just before pulling them free, staring entranced at Dean's ass inviting him in.

Sam took Dean's skinny ankles in broad long-fingered hands and pressed them down above Dean's shoulders, folding the boy in half under him. He stared down into Dean's tear-filled eyes.

"Sammy," Dean whispered. A tear fell onto his face from Sam's above. Sam let go of one of Dean's ankles, calloused fingers rasping along the silkiness of Dean's thigh.

Sam leaned down to touch his nose to Dean's.

"Don't call me that," Sam whispered back, voice raw with emotion, before lining his cock up and ramming into Dean's body.

Dean shrieked and put every ounce of his strength into fighting against Sam's hold on him, but his strength was no match for Sam's, and Sam's thick cock ripped its way into Dean, as merciless as Dean had once been to him. It got a third of the way in before it became too painful, too tight and too dry to push further. Sam pulled back, spit into his hand and slicked himself with his spit and more precome, spread Dean open and shoved back inside, shoved nearly all of himself into Dean this time. Feeling Dean's insides tearing around him. Wondering if he had felt this good to Dean. Delving deeper.

Sam held his precome-and-spit-slimed hand over Dean's mouth as he started thrusting, muffling Dean's screams. It took several thrusts before Sam realized Dean wasn't fighting to get free anymore.

He peeled his hand off Dean's mouth, looked down at Dean's crimson face. Dean's eyes were tightly shut, teeth digging into his full lower lip. Sam held Dean's ankles in a loose grip and bucked hard into his brother; Dean's teeth came out of his lip and he let out a ragged cry, but it wasn't just a cry of pain. Sam heard _hunger_ in Dean's voice.

"You filthy little slut, you love this, don't you," he growled, spreading Dean's legs wide and leaning back to take in the view. He bucked his hips again and watched the shape of his huge cock move inside of Dean's small body, watched it fill him beyond capacity. "Love this big dick way up in your guts, filling you up. Does it take away that empty feeling?"

Dean sobbed and moaned as Sam fucked him. Sam pressed his hand down on Dean's belly and felt himself moving deep inside. He squeezed his own cock through Dean's stomach, gasped and cursed and started to fuck both Dean and his own hand.

And then he started to fuck the boy harder, holding Dean's scrawny arms to keep him in place, slamming relentlessly into Dean's torn-open ass.

Wanting to see if he could hurt Dean as much as Dean had hurt him.

Dean wasn't screaming anymore, but he wasn't moaning either. He could only gasp and cry silently at each brutal thrust, tears dripping onto the bed below. Sam looked down between them to see his cock slick with blood, blood joining Dean's tears on the sheets.

Sam grinned coldly.

He dipped down to drink Dean's tears from the cup of his ear, laughing when Dean turned his head away.

"Daddy's good little boy," he breathed into Dean's ear and he relished the way Dean recoiled, pounding Dean even more vigorously. "So good for Daddy, so hungry for Daddy's dick, we both know you are, know you want Daddy to fuck you open."

Sam wasn't sure where these words were coming from - somewhere so deep and dark and diseased inside of him, somewhere he was too afraid to peer into.

But then he felt something prodding at his own stomach, and he looked down to see Dean's pubescent cock erect between them. And that deep dark disease inside of Sam spread throughout him as he took hold of Dean.

"Call me Daddy," he hissed. "Be a good boy and I'll let you come, Dean." He squeezed Dean's dick hard at the base. Dean sobbed and bucked into his hand, earning himself a displeased growl and an even harder squeeze.

"Do it, you little shit."

"Daddy," Dean whispered, high and shivery, cock throbbing in Sam's grip.

"Louder."

_"DADDY!!"_ The word ripped itself from Dean's ravaged throat. Sam laughed evilly, loosened his grip and began to stroke Dean as rough as he was fucking him. Dean clawed at Sam's arm as he came with yet another silent cry, quaking with more than just the force of Sam's thrusts.

Sam didn't take his hand away after Dean came. He watched Dean's pleasure taken away by pain, by Sam's rough hand on his tender little dick, snarled with satisfaction, pumped harder deeper faster, felt Dean clawing desperately at him - and at last he punched his hips forward, buried his cock in Dean's belly and pumped all of that disease back into Dean. He threw back his head with a wretched howl, tears scorching down both Winchesters' faces as Sam fucked into the bloody mess of Dean.

He sagged against the boy below him for a while after. Tried to pull himself back together. Wasn't sure where to find himself anymore.

He withdrew from Dean, made him cry out again, watched a horrific pink drip from the vicious wound of Dean's ass. Took some up on his finger and tasted it.

He smiled at the fear on Dean's face. He remembered being afraid.

"Daddy's good boy," he singsonged, mussing up Dean's hair as though it wasn't already ruined, enjoying how Dean flinched. He stood from the bed, pulled his jeans back up and returned his knife to his belt. He grabbed the pieces of the gun off the floor and put them back together, slipping that into his belt as well.

"Get dressed. Time to go."

He dressed as well, grabbed both of their bags and waited by the door for Dean to pull his clothes back on with shaking hands, walking on weak legs, eyes cast away from Sam's.

"Wh-where are we going?" he asked Sam, a whisper all he could manage, as Sam shut the motel room door behind them. Sam glared down at the boy.

"You're missing part of that sentence, _son_."

Dean paled and swallowed.

"Where are we going... Daddy?"

Sam granted him a smile.

"Home, baby," Sam murmured as he stroked Dean's hair with something that resembled tenderness. "The home we've both been waiting for."


End file.
